Unter schwarzer Flagge
by Viper4
Summary: 6 Monate nach FdK. Will und Elizabeth treffen wieder auf Jack. Doch Entführungen, Erpressungen, Lügen, Betrügereien und Schätze sind mit im Spiel... 2. chap UP
1. Die Schatten schlafen nur

**Titel:** Unter schwarzer Flagge  
**Autorin: **Viper  
**Inhaltsangabe: **Sechs Monate nach dem ´Fluch der Karibik`. Will ist mit seiner Frau Elizabeth in Port Royal, während Jack auf seiner Pearl über die Meere segelt. Der Commodore hat ihn nicht vergessen und verfolgt ihn. Doch es warten noch andere Abenteuer auf Jack, seine Crew, Will und Elizabeth...   
**Anmerkung: **Dies ist meine erste Fluch-der-Karibik-Fanfiction. Ich hoffe, die nautischen Begriffe stimmen so in ihrer Bedeutung...  
**Disclaimer:** Alle wiedererkannten Figuren gehören Walt Disney Pictures und den Machern von "Pirates of the Caribbean. The Curse of the Black Pearl". Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld.   
**FSK: **ab 12.   
**Feedback: **dark_viper4@yahoo.de ~   
  


**Unter schwarzer Flagge**  
  
_"Reichtum ist zu wertvoll, um ihn den Reichen zu überlassen.  
Nimm' dir, was du kriegen kannst.  
Und gib' es nie wieder her."  
  
_

**1. Kapitel_Die Schatten schlafen nur**

Kristallklar blitzte das tiefblaue Meereswasser in der karibischen Sonne. Es funkelte ihm unschuldig, aber verlockend zugleich entgegen und schien voller Geheimnisse zu sein, die keine Menschenseele jemals in Erfahrung bringen würde.   
  
Hier auf offener See konnte Jack – _Captain_ Jack Sparrow – die Freiheit geradezu in der Luft spüren. Er konnte den Horizont zwar sehen, doch seine Grenzen rückten immer weiter in unerreichbarer Ferne, je mehr er versuchte, eben diesen hellblauen Streifen am Ende des Halbkreisbogens zu erreichen. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Stattdessen bewies ihm diese Tatsache, dass es hier draußen keine Grenzen.   
  
Er stand am Steuerrad seiner geliebten Black Pearl und ließ sich die Meeresbrise um die Nase wehen. Die Sonne schien ihm warm ins Gesicht. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Kompass, dessen Nadel nie nach Norden zeigte, vergewisserte ihn, dass sie auf dem richtigen Kurs waren.   
  
Jack grinste verwegen. Seine dunklen, aufgeweckten Augen waren auf die anmutige Meeresoberfläche gerichtet. „Yo ho", sang er leise. „Yo ho. A pirates life for me."   
  
„Jack?", drang Gibbs Stimme an sein Ohr.   
  
Langsam wandte Jack den Kopf, erfasste Gibbs mit einem Blick und kniff die Augen zusammen.   
  
_„Captain_ Jack, meinte ich natürlich", verbesserte Gibbs sich hastig. Doch Schalk funkelte in seinen Augen und kurz darauf verzog sein Mund sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.   
  
Jack wedelte blasiert mit seiner rechten Hand. „Was ist?"   
  
„Der Papagei sagt, jemand würde uns folgen."   
  
Jack hob seine linke Augenbraue. „So?"   
  
Gibbs nickte. „Ein Vogel."   
  
Jack grinste. „Wie... _aufmerksam_ von ihm." Leiser Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er hatte ihren kleinen Verfolger schon seit Tagen bemerkt. Dann tat er so, als dächte er nach. „Moment mal, ein Vogel, sagtest du?"   
  
Gibbs nickte eifrig.   
  
Jack legte seinen schlanken Zeigefinger an seinem Mundwinkel. „Hmm... klein, und ungewöhnlich schwarz? Mit hellblauen Augen?"   
  
„Aye!" Gibbs sah ihn verblüfft an. „Du hast ihn bemerkt?"   
  
„Natürlich."   
  
„Ich habe noch keine Spur von ihm gesehen." Gibbs legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schirmte sich mit seiner rechten Hand das Sonnenlicht ab und beobachtete den Himmel.   
  
Jack lachte leise. „Deswegen bin ich hier auch der Captain."   
  
„Was ist mit dem Vogel? Warum verfolgt er uns?" Gibbs ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Jack schweifen. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen waren verwirrt zusammen gezogen. „Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?"   
  
Jack hob die Schultern, seufzte und riss dabei seine Augen auf. „Wwer wweiß das schon?", lallte er.   
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
.   
  
In der Nacht. Port Royal.   
  
Will Turner stand am offenen Fenster der kleinen Festung von Port Royal im Schlafzimmer und schaute hinaus. Das dunkle Meer glitzerte im goldsilbrigen Mondlicht geheimnisvoll. Schwarz schien sich mit Gold zu vermischen und erweckte etwas Mysteriöses, so derart, dass es beinahe unwirklich wirkte.   
  
Er hörte das Meeresrauschen. Sanft, verlockend und unschuldig zugleich. Es schien zu rufen, immer wieder zu rufen. Nach ihm. Tag für Tag, und besonders in der Nacht. Er hörte, wie die schaumigen Wellen an der Bucht klatschten und sein Herz zog sich mit einem Male schmerzhaft zusammen. Es zog sich zusammen, weil es den Ruf des Meeres hörte, er jedoch nichts tat, um ihm zu folgen. Um sich ein Schiff zu nehmen und dem Horizont entgegen zu segeln. Es zog sich zusammen, weil er es vermisste...   
  
Aber was? Die Freiheit auf dem Meer? Die Freiheit hatte er auch hier. Hier, in Port Royal, wo er glücklich mit Elizabeth zusammen lebte. Doch was vermisste er sonst? Das unbesonnene Leben als Pirat, zu tun, wonach einem der Sinn stand, durch keine Gesetze eingeschränkt zu sein? Lächerlich, er war nicht der Typ von Pirat, der zudem mordend und plündernd durch die Gegend zog.   
  
Aber was war es dann? Will seufzte schwer und spürte die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen, die er empfand, seit das Abenteuer mit Barbossa und seinen Geisterpiraten ein Ende genommen hatte. Seit er Jack geholfen hatte zu fliehen.   
  
Die Nachtluft war frisch, sie roch nach dem salzigen Meer, mit dem Hauch eines leicht exotischen Duftes, der von den exotischen Nachtblumen drang, die nicht weit von hier wuchsen. Will atmete tief ein. Er genoss das unbefleckte Aroma, welches seltsam erfrischend und dunkel beseligend zugleich war.   
  
Plötzlich blitzte zu seiner Rechten ein heller Schimmer auf und er wandte leicht den Kopf. Aus halb geschlossenen Lidern sah er seine Frau Elizabeth, die auf ihn zukam. Sie trug ein Nachthemd und ihr braunes Haar fiel offen und seicht den Rücken herunter. Sie sagte nichts, stattdessen glitt sie nur noch näher. Unschuldige Verführung lag in jeder ihrer Bewegungen, still und anmutig wie die Mitternachtsbrise.   
  
Ein liebliches Lächeln lag auf ihren vollen Lippen, als sie neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Sie sah ihn an, dann huschte ihr Blick kurz aus dem Fenster und über das funkelnde Meer, nur, um anschließend wieder ihren Geliebten anzuschauen.   
  
Will bemerkte einen Ausdruck von leiser Traurigkeit in ihren braunen Augen, vermischt mit einer Akzeptanz, von der er nicht wusste, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Er hob seine rechte Hand und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihre weiche Wange.   
  
Elizabeth hob ihre Hand und umschloss die Seine. „Du bist ein Pirat, Will", sagte sie schließlich leise. Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.   
  
Will lächelte. Ja, das war er. Auch wenn er sich so lange dagegen gewehrt hatte. Doch sein Platz war hier. Bei Elizabeth. Er stand nun mal zwischen einem normalen Leben und dem eines Piraten. Und dort würde er wohl immer stehen.   
  
„Und das Meer ruft dich, nicht wahr?", fuhr Elizabeth sanft fort. Ihre großen, haselnussbraunen Augen waren fest auf ihn gerichtet.   
  
Will sah sie verdutzt an. Ihre Frage, die mehr wie eine Feststellung klang, konfrontierte ihn zu sehr, als dass er automatisch hätte darauf antworten können. „Was?", fragte er stattdessen.   
  
Elizabeths Augen verengten sich. „Leugne es nicht, Will", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Ich sehe es doch. Nacht für Nacht stehst du hier, kannst dich nicht von dem Anblick des Meeres losreißen und in deinen Augen spiegelt sich unendliche Sehnsucht wider, nach etwas, welches du für unerreichbar hältst."   
  
Ihre Worte brachten Will nun komplett aus der Fassung. „Aber Elizabeth", fing er stotternd an. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken, die wie ein Wirbelsturm durch seinen Kopf fegten, in Ordnung zu bringen. Was redete sie da? „Ich liebe _dich_", fuhr er fort, jede Nuance ehrlich meinend. „Und ich bin lieber hier bei dir, als dort draußen..." Er löste kurz seinen Blick von seiner Frau, um auf das Meer zu schauen.   
  
Elizabeth lächelte wieder. „Ich weiß, Will. Doch am liebsten würdest du das eine mit dem anderen kombinieren wollen, nicht wahr?"   
  
Will nickte ohne zu Überlegen. Erst dann fragte er sich, ob es richtig war, dies so unumwunden zuzugeben. Doch dann schalt er sich innerlich. Sie war seine Frau und er war bisher immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen. Daran sollte sich auch nichts ändern.   
  
Elizabeth sanft drückte seine Hand, die sie noch immer hielt. „Und was gedenkst du zu tun?"   
  
Will blickte ihr fest in die Augen. Warum stellte sie solch' eine Frage? Es war doch selbstverständlich, was er tun würde. Er konnte Elizabeth schlecht mit auf das Meer nehmen, sie war immer noch eine feine Dame, zumal Tochter des Gouverneur von Port Royal. Und alleine zu gehen kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Er würde Elizabeth mehr vermissen, als er hier das Meer misste. „Ich verzichte auf das Meer. Wir bleiben hier, es macht mir nichts aus." Und er meinte das auch so.   
  
„Lügner", erwiderte Elizabeth schalkhaft, doch in ihren Augen lag Ernst.   
  
Er blinzelte verwirrt. Er hatte seine Worte ehrlich gemeint und sah, dass sie es wusste. Warum sagte sie dann so etwas? „Ich bin kein Lügner."   
  
Sie seufzte, trat näher und ließ seine Hand los. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter.   
  
Will spürte ihre Wärme und umarmte sie. Er liebte Elizabeth und er wusste, dass sie für ihn wichtiger war, als das Meer. Er würde wirklich auf das Meer verzichten können, ohne das Gefühl zu verspüren, irgendetwas zu verpassen, und ohne die schmerzende Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen, dessen war er sich sicher.   
  
Der Mond warf silbrige Fäden, die zugleich die Dunkelheit durchzogen, auf die beiden hinab, die so ineinander verschlungen da standen, dass ihre Silhouetten sich vermischten und nur einen Schatten in den Raum warfen, als seien sie eine Person.   
  
„Doch, du bist einer", widersprach sie ihm murmelnd. „Du weißt es nur nicht, weil du dich selbst anlügst."   
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
.   
  
Zur selben Zeit. Black Pearl.   
  
Das Bug teilte das nachtschwarze Wasser so spielerisch einfach, als wäre es brüchiges Papier. Oder in Wirklichkeit gar nicht da.   
  
Die Sterne spiegelten sich auf der Meeresoberfläche wider und der Mond tauchte die Dunkelheit in goldsilbriges Licht.   
  
Jack stand an der Reling gelehnt und beobachtete die sanften, anmutigen Wellen, die spielerisch das Schiff umgarnten. Es war einer dieser klaren Nächte, die zu schön waren, um zu schlafen und selbst wenn man es versuchte, es nicht möglich war.   
  
Er nahm einen Schatten zu seiner Linken wahr, der so schnell wieder verschwand, wie er gekommen wahr. Jack warf einen scharfen Blick in diese Richtung, doch nichts regte sich mehr.   
  
Etwas später regte sich schmaler Schatten, erneut zu seiner Linken, doch diesmal er wandte den Blick nicht von der Meeresoberfläche. Diesmal hatte ein süßer Duft sie bereits verraten, noch ehe er ihren Schatten bemerkt hatte.   
  
Sie schien ihn allerdings erst jetzt zu bemerken. „Oh, Jack", entfuhr es ihr.   
  
Sie klang überrascht, etwas zu überrascht, nach Jacks Geschmack, so dass er endlich aufschaute und in Anamarias große, schöne Augen schaute, so dunkel, dass sie besonders in der Nacht fast schwarz wirkten.   
  
Ein weißes Hemd verhüllte ihre schlanken Körper und ihre dunklen Hosen und Stiefeln passten ihr wie angegossen. Ein Hut bedeckte ihr Haar und als Jack sie anschaute, hob sie automatisch ihre Hand und zog die Hutkrempe tiefer ins Gesicht. Als wollte sie es verbergen, doch dabei wusste Jack, dass sie die Fähigkeit arrogante, kühle Masken aufzusetzen, die ihre wahren Gefühle verbargen, überaus gut beherrschte. Demnach bräuchte sie eigentlich ihr Gesicht nicht zu verstecken.   
  
„Hallo", lächelte sie dann.   
  
Jack hob die Augenbrauen, während er sich mit dem rechten Unterarm auf der Reling stützte. „Du dachtest wohl, du seiest hier oben alleine, hm?", stellte er amüsiert fest.   
  
Sie presste ihre vollen Lippen zusammen. „Oh, ich verzeihe dir deine Anwesendheit aber", gab sie etwas giftig zurück.   
  
Jack grinste. „Warum, frage ich mich?"   
  
„Warum?", wiederholte sie, gespielt verwundert. „Na, dank meiner Großzügigkeit, meiner - " 

Jack wedelte hastig mit seiner linken Hand. „Ich meine, warum wolltest du hier oben alleine sein?"   
  
Anamaria hielt inne und warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. Sie schien genau gewusst zu haben, was er meinte. Doch dann veränderte sich ihr Ausdruck in ihren dunklen Augen. Vergeblich versuchte Jack ihn zu deuten.   
  
„Und das fragt mich ausgerechnet der größte Alleingänger unter der karibischen Sonne?" Sie lächelte ein schwaches Lächeln, welches ihre Augen nicht ganz erreichte. „Wirklich seltsam, hm?" Und ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sie sich um und ging mit schnellen, jedoch leichten Schritten davon.   
  
Jack sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Dann hörte er ein leises Tschilpen. Einmal nur und kurz. Er richtete sich leise auf, dann verharrte er. Und plötzlich sprang er nach vorne, packte zu und ein empörtes Piepen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.   
  
„Habe ich dich endlich, kleiner Freund", lächelte Jack und schaute sich den schwarzen, kleinen Vogel an, mit den seltsamen hellblauen Augen. „Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow. Und wer du wohl sein magst?" Erwartungsvoll sah er den Verfolger an. Doch dieser dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran zu antworten – zumindest nicht in einer Sprache, die Jack verstand, wie auch – und hackte plötzlich mit seinem spitzen Schnabel nach seiner Hand.   
  
„Au!", rief Jack empört, ließ den Vogel jedoch nicht los.   
  
Wieder hackte der Vogel nach Jacks Hand.   
  
„Au! Au!"   
  
„Captain?", kam es von dem Piraten, der das Steuerrad hielt. „Probleme?"   
  
„Nee, nee." Jack beeilte sich, samt seinen Gefangenen, in seine Kajüte zu rennen, bevor dieses kleine Monster weiter seinen Schnabel in sein Fleisch rammte. Mit dem Fuß schlug er die Tür zu und gewahr mit seinen Augen den Käfig, den er bereits vorsorglich gestohlen hatte. Seine Hand blutete inzwischen, doch Jack warf den Vogel hastig in den Käfig hinein und verschloss das Torchen.   
  
Der Vogel setzte sich auf eine Stange, tschilpte entrüstet und beäugte Jack unfreundlich.   
  
„Das war überhaupt nicht nett von dir", setzte Jack den Vogel vorwurfsvoll zur Kenntnis und wischte sich die blutende Hand an seiner Hose ab.   
  
Ein spöttisches Tschilpen war die Antwort.   
  
Jack neigte den Kopf und beobachtete seinen Gefangenen. „Ich frage mich, ob du sprechen kannst oder nur so tust, als könntest du es eben nicht." Wenn er in genauer betrachtete, sah er eine einzelne rote Feder auf seiner Brust, sehr klein und meist von den anderen Federn überdeckt, aber manchmal kam sie hervor und leuchtete wie loderndes Feuer auf. „Wer hätte Interesse, die Black Pearl zu verfolgen?"   
  
Wenn Jack es sich ehrlich eingestand, fielen ihm ein Haufen Namen ein, doch er konnte wohl kaum jede Spur nachgehen. So entschloss er sich, sich überraschen zu lassen. Die Pearl war gewappnet, wenn irgendwelche Piraten oder Soldaten kamen, um das Schiff zu entern, würde ihnen kein leichtes Spiel erwarten.   
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür.   
  
„Aye?", sagte er gerade, doch die Tür war bereits aufgerissen worden. „Jack, wir werden verfolgt", gab Anamaria Alarm. Sie war etwas außer Atem. „Jim hat ein Schiff gesichtet."   
  
_´Das geht ja schneller, als ich dachte.`_ „Freund oder Feind?", fragte Jack neutral.   
  
Sie warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Wir haben keine Freunde. Natürlich ein Feind. Es scheint die Royal Navy zu sein, Jack." Anamaria hielt kurz inne, als sie den Vogel im Käfig sah. „Ist das...?"   
  
„Unser kleiner Verfolger?", vollendete Jack ihre Frage und nickte. „Offensichtlich hat er seine Arbeit schon getan."   
  
„Die Navy setzt Vögel als Spione ein?" Anamaria lachte ungläubig. „Ich hätte ihn als Maskottchen einer Piratenbande gehalten."   
  
Jack nickte nachdenklich. Dann schob er den Gedanken auf später. „Los, wir müssen Segel setzen und den Soldaten entwischen."   
  
Anamaria nickte und huschte davon, um die restliche Crew zu wecken.   
  
Als alle an Bord waren, war Jacks schon dabei, das Nötigste zu tun. „Jim, volle Fahrt voraus, los!" Auch den anderen gab er Befehle und schon bald blähten die schwarzen Segel der Black Pearl in der Mitternachtsbrise auf und das Schiff gewann an Fahrt.   
  
Die Crew arbeitete leise, aber schnell. Jeder Laut würde unnötig weit über die Stille der Meeresoberfläche zum feindlichen Schiff getragen werden, etwas, das sie sich nicht leisten konnten.   
  
Jack eilte zur Rückseite und schaute durch sein Fernrohr. Plötzlich aufkommender Nebel verhinderte teilweise die Sicht, doch er konnte schemenhafte Schatten entdecken, groß genug und in der Form eines Militärschiffes. Doch noch war es weit genug entfernt, um eine ernstliche Gefahr darzustellen.   
  
Anamarias ungläubiges Lachen rief er sich in Erinnerung, als er herumspekuliert hatte, ob der Vogel von der Navy eingesetzt worden sei. Er selbst konnte es auch nicht glauben. Anamaria wird mit ihrer Vermutung da schon nicht ganz Unrecht mit gehabt haben: _´Ich hätte ihn als Maskottchen einer Piratenbande gehalten.`_   
  
Irgendetwas war falsch. Und zwar ganz gehörig falsch. Es fing an bei dem Vogel, der nicht gerade sein Bestes gegeben hatte, um sich zu befreien. Und es hörte auf bei dem Schiff, welches von der Navy gesteuert wurde.   
  
Und plötzlich hörte er ein Zischen. Entsetzt erkannte Jack darin ein Kanonenlaut.   
  
„Sie feuern auf uuuuns", brüllte jemand aus seiner Crew.   
  
_´Ach, was du nicht sagst`_, kommentierte Jack in Gedanken.   
  
Das Schiff war näher, als er gedacht hatte.   
  
Unter dem Kanonentreffer wackelte und erzitterte die hiesige Black Pearl. Jack wankte um sein Gleichgewicht, die Augenbrauen empört zusammen gezogen.   
  
Getroffen.   
  
„Hey, hört sofort auf Löcher in _mein_ Schiff zu schießen!", rief er erzürnt über das Meer.   
  
Die Antwort war ein nächster Kanonenschuss.   
  
„Das heißt wohl ´Nein´"murmelte Jack. „Sie drücken sich klar aus, das muss man den Dreckshunden lassen." Er sah sich schnell um. „Gibbs, los, zu den Kanonen und feuert zurück!", brüllte er dann. Bewegung kam in seinen Beinen und er lief eilig davon, um seiner Crew Befehle zu geben.   
  
Wieder durchlief ein mächtiges Zittern der Pearl, als sie getroffen wurde.   
  
„Anamaria, übernimm das Steuerrad!", fuhr er fort. Er beorderte das Schiff hart Steuerbord zu bringen, zur rechten Seite, um dem feindlichen Schiff mit Kanonenschüssen antworten zu können.   
  
Jenes war auf einmal sehr Nahe. Jack konnte die bedrohlichen Schatten sehen, die das Schiff im Mondlicht warf, so nah… zu nah.   
  
Und schon schwangen sich Männer per Taue von ihrem Schiff zur Black Pearl. Wie Schemen tauchten sie auf, geschmeidig, die Schwerter und Säbel im Mondlicht funkelnd, zu allem bereit.   
  
„Entert die Pearl", brüllte jemand und unter lautem Gejohle kamen die Feinde dem Befehl nach.   
  
Jack und seine Crew griffen zu ihren Waffen, schossen und parierten, denn im Nu war ein hitziger Kampf im Gange.   
  
Es waren keine Soldaten, diese naive Annahme wurde Jack nun schmerzhaft bewusst. Es waren verdammte Piraten.   
  
Und dieser verdammte Vogel gehörte zu ihnen.   
  
Gerade rechtzeitig schwang er sein Schwert hoch, um einen Angriff abprallen zu lassen und machte einen Verteidigungsschritt nach hinten.   
  
„Hallo, Sparrow", grinste der Pirat. Er war schlank, etwas kleiner als Jack und noch überraschend jung. Sein schwarzer Mantel ging ihm bis zum Boden. Darunter trug er ein besches, dreckiges Hemd und eine dunkle Hose. Das blonde kurze Haar war unter einem roten Tuch verdeckt und im Mondlicht konnte Jack seine blitzenden Augen und sein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht erkennen.   
  
_„Captain_ Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf", korrigierte er höflich.   
  
„Du bist nicht mehr länger _´Captain`_", erwiderte der andere mit seiner jugendlichen Stimme lachend, einen Ausfallschritt machend.   
  
Jack fing den Schlag ab und griff nun seinerseits an. Um ihn herum war das reinste Chaos ausgebrochen. Jeder kämpfte, Mann gegen Mann, Anamaria müsste hoffentlich noch sein Schiff steuern und Kanonenschüsse durchbohrten Löcher in beide Schiffe.   
  
„Aber kein Grund zur Besorgnis", fuhr der Junge unbekümmert fort, während sie weiter fechteten. „Und selbst wenn ein Grund bestünde, würde euch das nicht im Geringsten nützen."   
  
„Ach?", machte Jack spöttisch. „Da bin ich ja beruhigt."   
  
„Wo ist Fraggle?", rief ein anderer Pirat dem Gegner Jacks zu.   
  
„Das fragen wir am Besten Sparrow", rief der Junge zurück.   
  
Der andere wurde gerade von zweien seiner Crew angegriffen und war wieder abgelenkt.   
  
Jack hatte indes genug. Er täuschte einen Schlag von unten vor und gerade als der Junge darauf hereinfiel und sein Schwert senkte, riss Jack seine Waffe nach oben und setzte sie ihm am Hals des Jungen. Gleichzeitig schoss er mit seiner anderen Waffe auf des Jungen Hand. Es war nur ein Streifschuss gewesen, reichte jedoch bei weitem aus, damit der Junge seine Klinge fallen ließ.   
  
„_Captain!_ Jack Sparrow, verdammt noch mal, wie oft muss ich das dir das noch sagen, Junge!" Er ritzte mit seiner Waffe leicht in die Haut des Jungen und beobachtete kurz das rote Blut, welches hervor quoll. Dann sah er wieder in dessen große Augen und deutete eine armausschweifende Verbeugung an. „Willkommen am Bord der Black Pearl", begrüßte Jack ihn nun übertrieben freundlich. „Ich wünsche dir einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Er riss den Jungen zu sich und stieß ihn in Cottons Arme. „Sperr' ihn ein."   
  
Jack sah sich um und drang sich mit erhobenen Degen ins Kampfgetümmel.   
  
Die feindlichen Piraten waren an der Unterzahl. Sie waren nur in den ersten Augenblicken überlegen gewesen, weil sie den Überraschungseffekt eindeutig auf ihrer Seite hatten. Schon bald traten sie den Rückzug an, ihr Schiff drohte zu sinken, und Anamaria steuerte die Black Pearl fort.   
  
Wind kam auf, so dass sich die Segel aufblähten.   
  
„Mann, Mann, diese _Piraten_", grinste Gibbs, als er neben Jack trat, der auf Deck stand und beobachtete, wie die gescheiterten Freibeuter sich auf ihre Boote retteten, als das von der Pearl tödlich getroffene Schiff langsam, aber sicher in die Tiefen des Ozeans tauchte.   
  
„Glauben, einfach unser Schiff entern zu können", fuhr Gibbs amüsiert fort.   
  
Überfälle dieser Art hatten sie hin und wieder mal. Nicht oft, eher selten, aber sie kamen vor. Seit die Royal Navy feststellen musste, dass die Black Pearl ganz und gar kein Schiff aus dem Land der Gruselmärchen war, hatte es – so kam es Jack vor – im ganzen karibischen Inselreich die Runde gemacht, dass das schwarze Schiff Realität sei und jeder, der mutig genug war, sie zu steuern, als Legende eingehen würde. Doch Jack wusste seine Pearl zu verteidigen und konnte bisher jedes Piratenschiff versenken, welches wagte, Löcher in seinen Schatz zu schießen. Als ´unbesiegbar` galt die Pearl dadurch. Und etwas Unerreichbares weckte Motivation und Anreiz, sie doch noch zu besiegen.   
Es musste also in der Tat etwas geschehen. Etwas, welches die Pearl nicht nur als unbesiegbar, sondern auch als wieder gefürchtet einstufte, so dass jeder Reißaus nahm, wenn jemand allein schon die Schwarzen Segeln wahrnahm.   
  
Jack grinste flüchtig. „Wie viele Gefangene?", fragte er dann.   
  
„Zwei." Gibbs sah ihn fragend an. „Du machst sonst nie Gefangene."   
  
„Ich habe Fragen an sie", entgegnete Jack etwas schroff.   
  
„Wegen dem Vogel, aye?"   
  
„Hmpf." _´Auch. Unter anderem.` _Aber hauptsächlich fragte er sich, warum die Piraten sich die Mühe mit dem Vogel machten, sich zudem als Möchtegern-Navy-Schiff zu tarnten, nur um so schnell zu verlieren? So viel Aufwand für solch' einen hastigen Rückzug? So viel Aufbietung für eine Crew, die seiner noch dazu an der Zahl unterlegen war? Jack entschied, nachher darüber weiterzugrübeln. Er warf Gibbs einen Blick zu. „Was stehst du da so rum, du fauler Hund? Los, an die Arbeit. Das Schiff muss wieder in Ordnung gebacht werden!"   
  
Gibbs grinste wieder. „Aye, Captain."   
  
Jack warf noch einen letzten Blick über das Meer. Es war wieder ruhig, die Black Pearl segelte von dannen und die Crew war leise beim Aufräumen.   
  
Gerade, als er sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, merkte Jack, wie er auf etwas trat. Er sah nach unten und sah eine Kette. Ein Lederband, an dem ein Anhänger befestigt war.   
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
.   
  
Zur gleichen Zeit. Port Royal.   
  
Elizabeth und Will standen noch immer am Fenster, sich nicht mehr umarmend, aber Hand in Hand. Schweigend schauten sie einträchtig hinaus auf das Meer. Die im Hafen verankerten Schiffe schaukelten im seichten Wellengang.   
  
Dann löste sich Elizabeth von der Fensterbank, ohne Wills Hand loszulassen und drehte sich zu ihrem Bett um. „Ich gehe ins Bett, kommst du auch?"   
  
Sie wandte den Kopf wieder zu ihrem Geliebten, der immer noch hinaus schaute. „Ja", sagte er. Er ließ sie los, um das Fenster zu schließen, und hielt plötzlich inne.   
  
Ein Zischen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.   
  
„Was?", murmelte Will.   
  
Elizabeth stand wieder neben ihm und schaute alarmiert hinaus. Dieses Geräusch kannte sie doch... vermisst hatte sie es allerdings nicht unbedingt.   
  
Eine orange Feuerwalze folgte dem Geräusch, kurz darauf erfolgte eine Explosion.   
  
„Jemand greift Port Royal an!", rief Elizabeth entrüstet.   
  
Will hetzte zum Nachttisch und holte sein Fernrohr heraus. Am Fenster angelangt, suchte er den Hafen ab. Der Kanonenschuss kam von dort.   
  
Elizabeth hörte bereits, wie die Soldaten der Navy in den Hafen stürmten, sich gegenseitig Befehle zuriefen und wie die britische Armee bereits ihre Kanonen besetzt, um zurück zu schießen.   
  
„Es ist die Malice", rief Will.   
  
Elizabeth sah ihn verwirrt an. In dessen dunklen Augen funkelte es.   
  
„Es ist ein Schiff, welches heute anlegte. Sie ist es, die Port Royal angreift!"   
  
Will gab ihr sein Fernglas und griff nach seinem Schwert und Schusswaffe.   
  
„Du gehst da hinunter?", fragte Elizabeth entsetzt.   
  
„Was soll ich sonst tun?", fragte Will zurück. „Die Festung ist sicher."   
  
Ein Poltern ließ beide zusammen fahren. Es kam von unten, Schreie ertönten und etwas explodierte.   
  
Ein Schlafzimmerfenster zerbarst und zwei Gestalten schwangen sich hinein.   
  
Elizabeth schrie erschrocken auf und Will packte sie am Arm und zog sie schützend hinter sich.   
  
„So viel dazu, die Festung sei sicher", murmelte er.   
  
Die zwei Gestalten entpuppten sich als Männer, in schwarzen Mänteln eingehüllt und bedrohlichen Säbeln in den Händen haltend. Der große, breite Mann mit dunkler Haut trug einen Hut, der andere, schlanker und kleiner, eine Augenklappe.   
  
„Tadaaa, tadaaa, die Piraten sind daaa", grinste der mit dem Hut. Schwarze Rastazöpfe hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden.   
  
„Hehehehe", kicherte der andere. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Schiffskameraden hatte er gelbe Zähne, nur ein einziger Goldzahn blinkte funkelnd auf. Unter dem schwarzen Tuch, welches er sich auf dem Kopf zusammengebunden hatte, guckten aschblonde Haarfransen hervor.   
  
Draußen hörte Elizabeth Kanonenschüsse und entsetzte Schreie. Sie hörte Männerstimmen, die etwas befahlen, Schwerthiebe, und grässliches Lachen. _´Wenn die Malice hier anlegen durfte, ist die Crew wohl teils in Port Royal und teils auf dem Schiff. Jemand musste ja auf dem Schiff sein und die Kanonenschüsse abfeuern. Sie hatten sich demnach in Port Royal eingeschlichen, um es von innen und außen anzugreifen.`_ Sie fragte sich, was sich der Hafenmeister dabei gedacht hatte, Piraten in Port Royal einzulassen.   
  
Will bedrohte die beiden inzwischen mit Schwert und Schusswaffe.   
  
„Sieh an, der Kleine will mit uns kämpfen", grinste der Schwarzhaarige.   
  
„Ganz schön mutig, niemand wagt es sonst, die Klinge mit einem Piraten zu kreuzen", kicherte der Blonde.   
  
„Er ist ein Pirat", mischte sich Elizabeth mit scharfer Stimme ein. „Und was fällt euch ein, Port Royal anzugreifen?"   
  
„Höhöhö", machte der Blonde. „Weil der Captain es befohlen hat."   
  
„Und wo ist euer Captain?" Elizabeth sah ihn böse an.   
  
„Auf dem Schiff. Er wartet auf die Beute."   
  
Elizabeth stieß einen langen, zischenden Atem aus. „In diesem Schlafzimmer findet ihr keine Beute, du Hohlkopf."   
  
„Oh, doch", widersprach der Pirat mit den Rastas ihr. Er grinste und entblößte zwei Reihen weißer Zähne. „Ihr beide seid es, die wir wollen."   
  
Elizabeth erstarrte.   
  
In diesem Augenblick hatte Will offensichtlich entschieden, genug gehört zu haben: Er griff die Piraten an. „Dazu müsstet ihr uns erst einmal kriegen."   
  
Will hatte genug Ausbildung im Umgang mit Waffen, dass er beide Piraten zunächst in Schach halten konnte. Er griff an und verteidigte sich, hieb und parierte, täuschte Schläge vor und machte Ausfallschritte.   
  
Doch er hatte nur ein Schwert und seine Gegner verfügten über Säbel. Lange würde seine Waffe das nicht durchhalten, egal, wie gut er sie geschmiedet hatte.   
  
Elizabeth nutzte die Gelegenheit des Kampfes und holte eine weitere Schusswaffe. Sie wollte gerade auf die Piraten zielen und sie auffordern, ihre Waffen wegzulegen, als die Tür hinter ihr gesprengt wurde.  
  
Sie schrie auf und fuhr herum. Ein riesiges Loch klaffte dort und drei schwarzgekleidete Piraten lugten hinein. Nacheinander und unverschämt grinsend traten sie ein.   
  
Elizabeth feuerte blind.   
  
Hastig ging sie in Deckung, als diese mit Schüssen antworteten.   
  
Sie sah, wie Will sich immer mehr verteidigen musste – abgelenkt durch seine Sorge was sie betraf – ihm kein Raum für Angriffe blieb und sein Schwert den Wuchten der massiven Säbel nicht lange Stand halten würde.   
  
Anderswo in der Festung lärmte es genauso sehr, wie hier. Sie hoffte, dass ihrem Vater nichts geschehen war und er angemessen vom Commodore beschützt wurde.   
  
Elizabeth sah, wie Will seine ehernen Grundsätze über Bord warf und mit seiner Schusswaffe feuerte. Sie tat es ihm nach, doch ihnen blieb keine Chance, als alle fünf zurück feuerten.   
  
Durch den Rauch kamen zwei Piraten auf sie zu. Elizabeth kreischte auf. Sie schoss, doch ihre Waffe wurde einfach aus der Hand geschlagen. Sie wurde gepackt und hochgerissen, sie sah, wie Will sich von den beiden anderen Piraten los riss, zu ihr eilte, einen Piraten niederstreckte, doch plötzlich inne hielt. Er zielte mit der Schusswaffe auf den Piraten, der Elizabeth gepackt hatte, und hielt sein Schwert in die Richtung des anderen Piraten, der mit durch die Tür gekommen war. Der schwarzhaarige Pirat drückte Will seinen Pistolenlauf in den Rücken. Und der Blonde zielte auf ihren Geliebten von der Seite aus.   
  
„Freundchen, so geht das nicht", zischte er. Sein Goldzahn blitzte im Schein der schwachen Lichtes auf.   
  
Elizabeth zitterte. Sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, warum man sie beide als ´Beute` haben wollte, sie musste zu sehr an Barbossa und seine Opferrituale denken. Aber das war doch alles vorbei, hatte sie angenommen?   
  
„Lasst sie gehen", sagte Will mit gepresster Stimme. Sein Ärmel war blutdurchtränkt und auch an der Brust musste er verletzt sein, aber er schien es nicht zu merken.   
  
„Hmm", überlegte der Aschblonde, und sagte dann kurz und knapp: „Nö."   
  
Der Pirat, der Elizabeth eisern im Griff hatte, hielt plötzlich feuchte Tücher in der Hand.   
  
Er näherte sich Elizabeth und drückte es ihr gewaltsam gegen Mund und Nase. Ihr Schrei wurde erstickt. Sie sah ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an und atmete den scharfen Geruch ein, welcher vom Tuch aus kam.   
  
„Nein!", hörte sie Will schreien. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich, trotz der Pistole, die ihm an den Rücken gehalten wurde, zu ihr nach vorne stürzte, und schoss, merkte gleichzeitig, wie der Pirat seinen Griff lockerte, und sie losließ – offensichtlich von Will getroffen – alles dunkel wurde, hörte noch einen zweiten Schuss fallen, fragte sich schockiert, ob Will getroffen wurde, und wie jemand fluchte.   
  
„Verdammt, Ritzo, wir brauchen die beiden lebend!"   
  
Doch sie nahm bereits alles nur noch verzerrt war. Eiserne Gleichgültigkeit floss durch ihre Venen, gefolgt von dem unnachgiebigen Bann der Schläfrigkeit. Dann sank sie zu Boden, Schwärze umgab sie, noch ein kurze Gegenwehr, aber sie ließ sich dem wohltuenden Nichts entgegen bringen.   
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
.   
  
Zur selben Zeit. Black Pearl.   
  
Jack starrte auf die Kette, die auf dem Deck lag.   
  
Dann bückte er sich und hob es auf. Der Anhänger war aus dreckigem Silber, in ovaler Form. Darin war in der Mitte ein Auge abgebildet, geschützt aus etwas wie Glas, in einem strahlendem Blau. Um das Auge herum waren im Silber sehr kleine Symbole eingraviert worden, die Jack nicht kannte, jedoch fand, dass sie uralt aussahen.   
  
Mit dem Zeigefinger strich er über den Anhänger.   
  
Und plötzlich spürte er ein Beben. Ein sanftes, aber warnendes Beben, welches über den Meeresboden ging. Das Wasser erzitterte und auch durch die Black Pearl lief ein Schaudern, welches das Deck wackelig machte.   
  
Es war nur kurz, ein Augenblick, ein Wimpernschlag in der dunklen Nacht der Ewigkeit.   
  
Jack hörte von irgendwoher Cottons Papagei ein Lied krächzen. „Yo ho. Yo ho, Piraten, passt auf. Yo ho... Yo ho."   
  
Flugs war es wieder ruhig.   
  
Und dann durchbrach eine wispernde, melodische Stimme die Stille. Weder kannte Jack sie, noch konnte er sie einer Richtung zuordnen. Wie scharfes Messer schnitt sie die Lautlosigkeit entzwei, ohne Reue und ohne Zögern. Leise und sanft, aber warnend, ein Hauch von Bitterkeit lag darin, und so überraschend sie kam, um so hastig verschwand sie wieder ins Reich des Nirgendwo.   
  
Nur ihr Echo blieb in Jacks Kopf zurück, hallend, wie kleine Meereswellen durchschwappte sie seine Gedanken.   
  
_„Die Schatten... die Schatten schlafen nur."_


	2. Das Leben ist ein Spiel

**A/N: **Der kurze Auszug des Piratenliedes im folgenden Kapitel habe ich aus "Die Muppets und die Schatzinsel", oder wie der Film auch immer hieß. Daher habe ich auch den Namen ‚Ritzo', jener frechen, überdrehten, bisschen egoistischen Ratte, und dachte mir, dass er vielleicht ganz gut zu dem aschblonden Piraten passen könnte.   
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews bei ff.net, per Mail und in meinem Gästebuch (öhm, Logbuch *g*). Wow, ihr schmeichelt mir...:)   
  
Wenn Fragen sind, werde ich sie hier immer an dieser Stelle beantworten.  
**Unter schwarzer Flagge**  
  
_"Reichtum ist zu wertvoll, um ihn den Reichen zu überlassen.  
Nimm' dir, was du kriegen kannst.  
Und gib' nichts zurück."_   
  
**2. Kapitel_Das Leben ist ein Spiel**  
  
Am frühen Morgen. Malice.   
  
Alles um sie herum war verschwommen, als sie die Augen öffnete. Es wirkte verzerrt. Unwirklich. So brauchte sie eine Weile, um festzustellen, dass sie sich in einer Kajüte befand. Alles war aus dunklem Holz, finster, aber edel. Dämmriges Morgenlicht drang durch das Fenster. Sie spürte sanften Wellengang.   
  
_´Kajüte? Wellengang?`_ Erschrocken fuhr Elizabeth hoch, kämpfte den leichten Schwindelanfall nieder - und hielt die Luft an. Wie ein unerwarteter Donnerschlag überkamen ihr die Bilder des Kampfes. _´... Der Überfall...` _  
  
Die Erinnerung der letzten Erlebnisse schlichen wie bleierne Schwere durch ihren Kopf. Will, wie er die Piraten mit seinen Waffen bedrohte und selbst von einer Pistole in Schach gehalten wurde. Sie, wie sie kurz vor ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit niedersank und Will zu ihr rannte - niedergeschossen. War er das wirklich?   
  
Sie musste mit dem Captain sprechen, der es anmaßte, sie und Will einfach so zu entführen! Sie musste zu Will!   
  
Elizabeth sprang aus dem Bett und wankte leicht. Sie trug immer noch ihr Nachthemd, welches mehr Reize gebot, als es ihr hier, auf einem verdammten Piratenschiff, lieb wahr. Doch dann sah sie ein schlichtes, helles Kleid über die Lehne eines Stuhles. _´Wie aufmerksam...`_ Rasch zog sie sich um und stürmte zur Tür. Doch natürlich war sie zu... was hätte sie anderes erwarten sollen.   
  
"Aufmachen!", rief sie und hämmerte mit bloßen Fäusten gegen die Kajütentür. "Aufmachen, sofort!" Sie schlug weiter gegen die Tür. "Hey, öffnet mir sofort die Tür und bringt mich zu meinem Ehemann! Und zu eurem Captain!"   
  
"Sonst noch etwas?", drang endlich eine samtige, ruhige Stimme voller Spott zu ihr durch die Tür. "Vielleicht will Mylady auch noch frei gelassen werden?"   
  
Elizabeth stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Ja. Das wäre meine nächste Forderung gewesen!"   
  
Der andere lachte leise. Es war ein überraschend angenehmes Lachen. "Ich bedaure, aber Ihr seid kaum in der Lage, _irgendwelche_ Forderungen zu stellen, Mrs. Turner." Wieder lag sanfter Spott in seiner Stimme.   
  
Ihr entging durchaus die höfliche Anrede nicht, die ihr Gesprächspartner an den Tag niederlegte, und es verwirrte sie. Vielleicht lag es an der wüsten Crew von Barbossa, bisher hatte sie jedoch immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Piraten keinen besonderen Wert an geschliffenen Umgangsformen legten.   
  
"Die ganze britische Royal Navy wird hinter euch her sein, Ihr tätet gut daran, mich zum Captain zu bringen!"   
  
"Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass die Navy uns finden wird?", lautete die belustigte Gegenfrage.   
  
Elizabeth erinnerte sich, kontrolliert zu atmen. Sie hasste Gegenfragen, die einzig und allein dem Zweck dienten, auszuweichen. "Sie _wird_ euch finden", prophezeite sie ihm wütend.   
  
Der Pirat lachte wieder leise. "Nun, ich werde gespannt darauf warten."   
  
Empört hörte sie, wie er sich entfernte und begann wieder gegen die Tür zu hämmern. "Ihr sollt die Tür öffnen! Sofort! Ich will zu Will!"   
  
Die Tür wurde so abrupt geöffnet, dass Elizabeth regelrecht herausfiel. Gerade eben noch fing der Pirat sie auf und verzog sein Gesicht. "Warum müssen Weiber immer gleich so hysterisch werden?"   
  
Es war eine andere Stimme, als die von vorhin.   
  
Hastig richtete Elizabeth sich auf und warf dem Piraten einen bösen Blick zu. Dann sog sie scharf den Atem ein, als sie in ihn den aschblonden Freibeuter vom Überfall in ihrem Schlafzimmer erkannte. "Du? !"   
  
"Der Captain hat dir erlaubt, Turner zu sehen", gab der Pirat unbekümmert zurück. Überraschenderweise trug er diesmal keine schwarze Augenklappe, sondern wies zwei überaus gesunde blaue Augen auf. In ihnen blitzte es tückisch auf, als er die rechte Hand hob und den Pistolenlauf in Elizabeths Rippen stieß. "Und keine Mucken!"   
  
Unsanft stieß er sie vor sich her, bis sie am Ende des engen Ganges angekommen waren. Der Pirat, der sich währenddessen mit dem Namen ´Ritzo` vorgestellt hatte, schloss die Tür auf und schubste Elizabeth hinein.   
  
Dunkelheit empfing sie, als sie in die Kajüte hinein geschleudert wurde und sie blieb hastig stehen. Ritzo warf die Tür ins Schloss und sie konnte hören, wie er abschloss. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wartete Elizabeth, bis sie sich an die Finsternis gewohnt hatte, dann ging sie zum kleinen Fenster und riss die dicken, schwarzen Vorhänge auseinander. Dämmriges Licht stob hinein und benetzte die Schwärze mit milchigen Fäden. Dann zündete sie ein Windlicht an, das auf dem Nachttisch stand, und beobachtete, wie die zusätzliche Helligkeit ihr die Gestalt gewahr, die reglos auf dem Bett lag.   
  
Will.   
  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Die Hände lagen auf seiner nackten Brust, ineinander verschränkt. Bescher Stoff, ein wenig blutgetränkt, war um die Höhe seiner Rippen gewickelt worden. Um seinen rechten Oberarm trug er ebenfalls einen Verband. Er war blass. Seine feinen Gesichtszüge wirkten eisern, wie eingemeißelt, und ungewöhnlich friedlich, als sei seine Seele bereits anderswo, ...an fernen Ufern.   
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick durchlief ein eisiger Schauer über Elizabeths Rücken, und sie legte rasch ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Erleichtert spürte sie Wills regelmäßigen Herzschlag.   
  
Sie ließ sich neben dem Bett zu Boden sinken, stützte sich mit ihrem linken Ellenbogen auf dem Bett und hielt mit ihrer anderen Hand die von Will umschlossen. Stumm beobachtete sie ihren Geliebten und wartete geduldig, bis er von alleine wach wurde.   
  
Sie erinnerte sich an den zweiten Schuss, der fiel, kurz, bevor sie ohnmächtig geworden war, und an die Stimme, die rief: _´Verdammt, Ritzo, wir brauchen die beiden lebend!`_  
Es gab keine Zweifel, Ritzo musste auf Will geschossen haben, in dem Moment, als dieser zu ihr stürzte. Der Schuss schien ihn zum Glück nur seitlich getroffen haben, so dass er es auf jeden Fall überleben würde. Denn Will war zwar blass, aber sein Herzschlag ging zu kräftig, als dass er noch in Lebensgefahr schwebte.   
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort so gesessen hatte, als Will sich endlich regte. Aufgeregt fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, und beobachtete, wie er seine Augen öffnete.   
  
Schatten lagen in seinen dunklen Augen und er blinzelte mehrere Male verwirrt. Dann neigte er den Kopf zu ihr, ohne den restlichen Körper zu bewegen. Er schien zu merken, dass er verletzt war.   
  
"Will", entfuhr es Elizabeth erleichtert. Sie lächelte. "Will..." Sie stützte ihre Unterarme auf das Bett, ohne Wills Hände loszulassen und näherte sich ihm.   
  
Er lächelte müde, aber beruhigt zurück. "Dir geht es gut", stellte er murmelnd fest.   
  
Sie nickte. "Tut es sehr weh?", fragte sie ihn, während sie ihren Kopf vorstreckte, um ihn zu küssen. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, ihre Lippen berührten sich sacht, doch als Elizabeth hörte, wie Will die Luft einsog, prallte sie erschrocken zurück. Sie hatte wohl aus Versehen ihr Gewicht auf ihn verlagert.   
  
"Entschuldige", stieß sie hervor. Ihr Blick war auf sein Gesicht gehaftet.   
  
Wieder lächelte er. "Nicht schlimm", sagte er leise. Er befreite seine Finger aus ihrer Hand, jedoch nur, um die Ihre seinerseits zu halten. Ernst sah er sie an. "Es tut mir leid."   
  
Elizabeth wusste, was er meinte und lachte kurz ungläubig auf. "Will, du hättest nichts tun können. Da wir die Beute waren, haben es die Piraten geplant, uns gefangen zu nehmen."   
  
Will schürzte trotzig seine Lippen. "Trotzdem, ich..."   
  
"Du hast gut gekämpft, Will", unterbrach sie ihn harsch und sanft zugleich. "Aber sie kamen regelrecht aus heiterem Himmel. Die Kanonenschüsse waren sicherlich nur Ablenkungsmanöver. Für die Navy, für uns."   
  
Will nickte bedächtig. "Ja", stimmte er ihr zu. Ein seichter grimmiger Unterton lag in seiner Stimme. "Ich frage mich nur, warum sie einen solch' großen Aufwand aufbieten, nur um uns beide zu entführen?"   
  
Elizabeth hob die Schultern. Das fragte sie sich auch. Dann fielen ihr wieder ihre höfischen Sitten ein. "Oh, Will! Du musst durstig sein, nicht wahr?" Normalerweise hätte dies ein Zimmermädchen getan, aber hier auf einem Piratenschiff würde sich mit Sicherheit keine aufhalten. Rasch stand Elizabeth auf, nahm den Krug mit Wasser und schüttete den Becher damit voll, die beide unerwartet aufmerksam auf das Nachttischchen gestellt worden waren, und kniete sich wieder vor dem Bett hin.   
  
"Hier, trink', das wird dir gut tun", sagte sie. Sanft hob sie mit einer Hand Wills Kopf an und setzte den Becher an seine Lippen.   
  
Will trank gierig und verschluckte sich prompt. Das Husten schien ihm weh zu tun, so dass er nicht wusste, ob er einatmen oder ausatmen sollte, doch er bekam sich wieder unter Kontrolle.   
  
Ermattet legte er sich wieder zurück und starrte zur Decke. "Hast du schon mit dem Captain gesprochen?"   
  
"Nein", antwortete Elizabeth. "Ich wollte zuerst zu dir. Ihn habe ich auch verlangt, aber ich bin schon froh, dass sie mich zu dir gelassen haben."   
  
Will lächelte flüchtig, jedoch schalkhaft.   
  
Sie sah, was er dachte. _´Wahrscheinlich hättest du die Piraten sonst zum Rande eines Wahnsinnskoller gebracht.`_   
  
"Sag' nichts", drohte sie ihm, doch dann kicherte sie, beugte sich wieder über das Bett und küsste Will.   
  
Sie spürte seine weichen Lippen und öffnete ihren Mund. Sein Atem war warm und Elizabeth war vorsichtig, um ihm nicht weh zu tun.   
  
"Ich störe ja nur ungern eure kleine Romanze, aber der Captain will euch sehen", mischte sich eine genervte Stimme ein, die sich zu sehr nach Ritzo anhörte.   
  
Elizabeth fuhr zurück und wandte den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie die Tür geöffnet worden war.   
  
Dort stand, breitbeinig und eine Schusswaffe auf sie gerichtet, Ritzo. Hinter ihm huschte ein Schatten, und als der blonde Pirat zur Seite trat, erschien eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Turner, Ihr seid erwacht", stellte der Pirat fest. Es war der, mit dem Elizabeth zuerst gesprochen hatte - dieselbe samtige, ruhige Stimme, wie vorhin.   
  
"Mrs. Turner", nickte er ihr zu. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, welches er zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte und trug einen großen schwarzen Hut. Sein schwarzer Mantel ging ihm bis zum Boden - offensichtlich ein Markenzeichen seinerseits und das seiner Crew - und seine ungewöhnlich hellen Augen waren auf sie und Will gerichtet. Ein mächtiger Säbel prangte an seiner Seite, und eine Schusswaffe war auf der anderen Seite befestigt. Seine Haut war sonnengegerbt und seine Gesichtszüge verwegen, jedoch hart. Er mochte um die dreißig sein. Er lächelte ein charmantes Lächeln. "Willkommen am Bord der Malice."   
  
Er ließ seinen Blick über Wills Verletzungen schweifen. "Entschuldigt diese... _Unannehmlichkeiten_", fuhr er fort. Der Spott in seiner Stimme strafte die Worte Lügen. "Aber ich wünsche euch einen erholsamen Aufenthalt."   
  
Elizabeth richtete sich auf. "Und Ihr seid Captain wer...?, fragte sie ihn und bemühte sich erfolgreich um einen anmaßenden Ton. Trotzig reckte sie ihr Kinn. Sie sah durchaus, dass der Pirat sich zu benehmen wusste, es lag nicht nur an seiner Wortwahl, sondern fand sich auch in kleinen aufmerksamen Gesten wieder. Doch vielleicht waren gerade solche Piraten mit Vorsicht zu genießen.   
  
"Captain John Greed." Erwartungsvolle Pause. Als weder Elizabeth, noch Will Reaktionen zeigten, glomm für einen kurzen Augenblick Enttäuschung in seinen hellen Augen auf.   
  
Elizabeth funkelte ihn währenddessen an. "Captain Greed, ich verlange, Euch von Euren feindlichen Absichten abzutun, Will und mich frei zu lassen und Port Royal nie wieder anzugreifen oder zu betreten!"   
  
John Greed grinste und entblößte zwei Reihen weißer Zähne. "Große Worte, Mrs. Turner, aber wie ich schon sagte, Ihr befindet Euch kaum in der Lage, Forderungen zu stellen. Aber nebenbei... ich lehne Eure Forderungen schlichtweg ab. " Er klang belustigt und fast schon versonnen.   
  
"Genau!", mischte sich Ritzo überheblich ein, die Schusswaffe immer noch auf sie und Will gerichtet. Seine blauen Augen waren zu empörten Schlitzen verengt. "Und der Captain wiederholt sich nur ungern!"   
  
Greed bedachte Elizabeth mit einem Blick, als hätte er Ritzos Worten nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.   
  
"Ich verlange darüber aufgeklärt zu werden, warum Ihr uns habt entführen lassen und was Ihr mit uns zu tun gedenkt", fuhr Elizabeth schließlich mit gebieterischer Stimme fort. Bisher hatte es noch keine Einschüchterungsversuche seitens der Piraten gegeben, also konnte sie ruhig Forderungen stellen, egal, wie Greed darüber dachte.   
  
Greed wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. Sein Grinsen nahm mittlerweile unverschämte Züge an. "Durch euch werde ich an alle meine Schätze gelangen, die ich erstrebe." Dann legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut und zufrieden.   
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
.   
  
Zur selben Zeit. Black Pearl.   
  
Endlich hatte Jack Zeit, sich seinem Gefangenen zu widmen. Er ging hinunter, in den feuchten Raum, wo die Käfige standen, und baute sich vor dem blutjungen Piraten auf.   
  
Der andere Gefangene war schwer verletzt gewesen. Anamaria hatte sich um seine Wunden gekümmert, doch da der Tod bereits in seinen Augen lag, hatte sie aufgegeben. Es gab schließlich Wichtigeres zu tun. Er starb noch, bevor die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne den Ozean benetzten.   
  
Der Junge, der gegen Jack gekämpft hatte, stand aufrecht da und blickte ihn aus großen, hellgrünen Augen an. Jugendlicher Trotz lag in ihnen. Seine feinen Gesichtszüge wirkten verwegen, fast schon durchtrieben. Jack schätzte ihn auf etwa sechzehn.   
  
"Ein ziemlich aussichtsloses Unterfangen, eurer Enterversuch, nicht wahr?", fing Jack neckend an.   
  
Des Jungen Augen verengten sich zu Halbschlitzen. "Die Black Pearl wechselt doch schneller ihre Captain, als andere Leute ihre Kleidung", entgegnete er unfreundlich. Von seiner Unbekümmertheit, die er beim Kampf noch hatte, war nicht mehr viel zu bemerken. "Ein Versuch war es also allemal Wert!"   
  
Jack schürzte die Lippen. "Die Pearl hat nur zwei Mal ihren Captain gewechselt, Junge", erwiderte er, etwas beleidigt.   
  
"Ja, weil Eure Führungsqualitäten unter aller Sau sind. Barbossa tat gut daran, Euch zu - "   
  
"Maat Barbossa tat gut daran, sich einen sicheren Platz in der Hölle zu ergattern", unterbrach Jack ihn. "Für Verräter und Meuterer ist dort immer ein warmes Fleckchen übrig, musst du wissen." Er lächelte kurz verwegen, während der Junge die Lippen zusammen presste. "Die Pearl ist uneinnehmbar", fuhr Jack fort. Eindringlich sah er den Piraten aus seinen dunklen Augen an. "Klar soweit?"   
  
Der Junge nickte zögernd. "Ja. Gerade deswegen ist es ein Versuch wert."   
  
Jack blinzelte. Irgendetwas war falsch an diesen Worten. Er hob die Schultern und schob den Gedanken auf später. "Nun zu dir. Wie hieß dein Captain?"   
  
"Captain Menace", antwortete der Junge mechanisch.   
  
Jack runzelte die Stirn. _´Nie von ihm gehört.`_ "Und warum schickt ihr erst den Vogel, tarnt euch als Navyschiff, nur, um so jämmerlich zu versagen?"   
  
Ausdruckslosigkeit wuchs im Blick des Piraten. "Ihr habt doch selber gesagt, die Pearl sei uneinnehmbar. Wir dachten, mit solcher Tücke könnten wir Euch schlagen."   
  
"Und taucht mit einer Crew auf, die der meinen zahlenmäßig unterlegen ist", nickte Jack und tat verständnisvoll. "Ja, nee, ist schon klar."   
  
"Es kommt nicht immer auf die Größe einer Crew an", bemerkte der Junge spitzfindig.   
  
Jack starrte ihn an. Natürlich, dennoch hatten sie keine Tricks auf Lager gehabt, bis auf den Überraschungseffekt, um ihre Unterlegenheit wieder Wett zu machen. Es sei denn... es sei denn, die Tricks lägen noch im Dunkeln des Verborgenen und kämen später zum Vorschein.   
  
"Wo ist Fraggle?, fragte der Junge nun.   
  
"Dieses bissige Biest von Möchtegern-Spion?", fragte Jack zurück. "Dort, wo es hin gehört. Und nachher wird es gekocht."   
  
Der Junge riss die Augen auf. "Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!"   
  
"Ohho", machte Jack lachend und wankte leicht, als er die Hand hob. "Ich kann noch viel mehr, vor allem, wenn du nicht geneigt bist, zu kooperieren."   
  
"Aber das tue ich doch!" Etwas hilflos sah der Junge ihn an. "Ich habe bis jetzt auf alle Eure Fragen geantwortet!"   
  
"Und wer sagt mir, dass du die Wahrheit gesprochen hast, hm?"   
  
"Nun, da müsst Ihr Eurem Sinn für Menschenkenntnis vertauen, Captain Sparrow."   
  
Jack blinzelte wieder, als der Junge ihn plötzlich mit ´Captain` anredete. Dieser Pirat war ausgefuchster, als er den Anschein nehmen wollte, dessen war er sich sicher. "Wie ist dein Name?"   
  
"Jimmy Silver."   
  
"Jimmy Silver?", wiederholte Jack nachdenklich. "Silver... erinnert an Long John Silver, jenem berühmten Piraten. Jimmy steht wohl für Jim, kann ich mir vorstellen. Guter Name, bestimmt nach deinem Vater benannt, eh?"   
  
"Ja."   
  
Jack lächelte berechnend. _´Lügner.`_, stellte er in Gedanken unumwunden fest. _´Wer hat dir nur geraten, diesen bescheuerten Namen zu nennen, solltest du gefragt werden...?`_   
  
"Und was soll ich nun mit dir machen?"   
  
"Captain..." Jimmy sah ihn treuherzig an. "Schaut, das Schiff ist untergegangen, die Crew weit weg und ich bin hier. Vertraut mir und ich könnte als Schiffsjunge arbeiten. Fraggle könnt Ihr so lange behalten, solltet ihr ihm und mir nicht trauen, wenn Ihr nur gut auf ihn Acht gebt und ich hin und wieder zu ihm kann."   
  
"Hmm", machte Jack und dachte nach. "Schiffsjunge, eh?"   
  
Jimmy nickte eifrig.   
  
"Unter meinem Kommando und ich kann dich wieder in Gefangenschaft stecken, wann immer ich Zweifel hege."   
  
Jimmy presste die Lippen aufeinander, doch dann stimmte er zu.   
  
"Und was den Vogel betrifft... darüber muss ich noch nachdenken. Ich habe mich sooo sehr auf ein Leckerbissen heute Abend gefreut."   
  
Zufrieden stellte Jack fest, wie der junge Pirat um mehrere Grade blasser wurde. Dann schloss er die Käfigtür auf und ließ Jimmy hinaus. "Du kannst das Deck schrubben."   
  
Der Junge sah ihn an.   
  
Er grinste kurz und seine Goldzähne blinkten auf. "Los, an die Arbeit, was starrst du mich so an?"   
  
Jimmy grinste zurück. "Aye, Captain."   
  
Jack sah ihm nach, wie der die Treppe hinauf stieg.   
  
"Das Lügen solltest du noch besser lernen, mein Junge", murmelte er lächelnd. "Ein interessantes Spiel, welches du spielst, wirklich. Sehr interessant... Ich bin gespannt, was mich und meinem Schiff noch so erwarten wird..." Gedankenverloren holte er die Kette hervor, die er in der Nacht auf seiner geliebten Pearl gefunden hatte. Er würde Jimmy später fragen, ob er wusste, was das für ein Anhänger war. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem dieser nicht mit solch' einer Frage rechnete.   
  
Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über das Silber und dem Auge. Er spürte, wie ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper jagte, als sei es schnelles Gift, welches seine Venen durchlief. Die wispernde, melodische Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wider, als er sich an sie erinnerte. Leise und sanft, aber warnend, ein Hauch von Bitterkeit lag darin. _´Die Schatten... die Schatten schlafen nur.` _  
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
.   
  
Am Abend. Malice.   
  
"Lichtet den Anker und Leinen los. Yo ho di ho", hörte Will die Crew singen.   
  
"Unser Herz ist schwarz und die Gier so groß. Yo ho di ho.  
Lichtet den Anker und seid geschwind. Yo ho di ho.  
Unsere Beute, sie kommt und geht mit dem Wind, Yo ho di ho."  
  
Die tiefen Stimmen drangen bis in die Kajüte des Captains hinein, in die er und Elizabeth zum Essen geladen wurden, bewacht von einem - wie immer bewaffneten - Ritzo. Wie üblich zielte er mit seiner Schusswaffe auf sie beide, und schien in einem irren Wechsel entweder unverschämt zu grinsen oder sie entzürnt anzufunkeln - je nachdem, was der Captain sagte (unverschämt grinsend) oder er und Elizabeth darauf erwiderten (entzürnt anfunkelnd).   
  
Alles in allem kam Will zum Entschluss, dass Ritzo verrückt, aber nicht gerade ungefährlich war. Er schätzte ihn auf etwa fünfundzwanzig. Der Pirat, unter dessen schwarzen Kopftuch stets aschblonde Haarfransen herausschauten, schien zu wissen, was er wollte und gehörte nicht gerade zu den Männern, die ihrem Captain bedingungslos dienten. Das hatte allein schon der Schuss gezeigt, den Ritzo auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Wie Will beim Essen mitbekommen hatte, lautete der ausdrückliche Befehl, nicht direkt auf ihn oder Elizabeth während des Überfalls zu schießen, sondern nur Warnschüsse abzugeben - ganz egal, was passierte. Ritzo war da offensichtlich anderer Meinung gewesen.   
  
Will erinnerte sich, wie Ritzo ihn und Elizabeth aus der Kajüte zum Essen abgeholt hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hatte er ihn böse angestarrt und gezischt: _"Zwei tote Piraten gegen einen Schuss in deine Rippen, heh! Sei froh, dass ich momentan nicht auf die Idee komme, mehr für den Tod der anderen zu fordern!"_   
  
_"Ich dachte immer, ihr brächtet euch hin und wieder gut und gerne gegenseitig um"_, hatte Will mit leisem Spott geantwortet.   
  
_"Piraten anderer Schiffe!"_, hatte die empörte Antwort gelautet. _"Aber doch nicht Piraten aus der..."   
  
"...eigenen Crew, ich weiß"_, hatte Will den Satz beendet.   
  
_"Na, das hättet ihr mal Barbossa erzählen sollen"_, hatte Elizabeth sich feixend eingemischt.   
  
_"Halt deinen Mund, Weib, du verstehst nichts von Piraterie"_, war ihr Ritzo giftig entgegenkommen und hatte drohend mit Säbel und Schusswaffe herumgefuchtelt. Ein Ausdruck undeutsamen Funkelns war in seinen blauen Augen getreten, den Will stutzig gemacht hatte.   
  
"Es ist ja wirklich amüsant, mit Euch zu plaudern", drang Elizabeths Stimme an sein Ohr. Sie redete mit Captain John Greed, der es immer wieder geschafft hatte, ihren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen und mehr oder weniger um den heißen Brei zu reden.   
  
"Aber würdet Ihr uns endlich gütigerweise in Kenntnis setzen, warum Ihr uns entführt habt und wie Ihr durch uns zu Euren Schätzen kommen könnt?" Ihre Stimme war schneidend, sie war es nicht gerade gewohnt, nicht zu bekommen, was sie wollte, trotz der Erfahrungen mit Barbossa und Jack.   
  
Greed lächelte mokant und säbelte sich ein Stück Fleisch ab. "Ihr seid ein Freund des berühmten Captain Jack Sparrow, aye?", sagte er zu Will gewandt, Elizabeths Worte schlichtweg ignorierend.   
  
Will nickte. War es Zufall oder Absicht, dass alles, was mit Entführungen und Derartigem zu tun hatte, mit Jack zusammenhing?   
  
"Ich habe ihn lange nicht gesehen", fuhr Greed fort. "Habe ihn als jungen Piraten kennen gelernt, der eine Sünde nach der anderen beging, um sich über Wasser zu halten."   
  
Will und Elizabeth tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus.   
  
"Ob er das wohl immer noch tut?", fragte Greed melancholisch und mehr sich selbst.   
  
"Was? Sich über Wasser haltend?", fragte Will belustigt zurück. "Nun..." Er wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her.   
  
Die grünen Augen des Captains hafteten sich auf Will. Fast schon hatte dieser das Gefühl, als könne er mehr in seinen Blicken lesen, als ihm lieb war, als der Spiegel der Ausdruckslosigkeit die Oberhand gewann.   
  
"Ich meine, Sünden begehend", antwortete Greed. "Alte, durchtriebene Sünden, die eigentlich niemals sterben sollten." Er nahm einen Becher voller Rum und trank einen Schluck. "Aber was rede ich da."   
  
"Eben", pflichtete Will ihm etwas irritiert bei. "Denn was hat Jack schon mit unserer Entführung zu tun?", fragte Will. Seine dunklen Augen sahen direkt in die Hellen des Piraten.   
  
Greed lächelte wieder. Diesmal ausdruckslos, ein Lächeln, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte. "Begehe niemals den Fehler und unterschätze einen Captain der Black Pearl, Turner."   
  
"Interessant. Ihr wollt uns also an Sparrow ausliefern?", mischte sich Elizabeth ein.   
  
Greed löste seinen Blick von Will und sah sie an. "Nein", entgegnete er ruhig.   
  
Elizabeth presste ungeduldig die Lippen zusammen. "Und was wollt Ihr dann?"   
  
Unter anderem wollen wir natürlich Lösegeld."   
  
"Hehehe", lachte Ritzo zufrieden.   
  
"Von Jack?", fragte Will perplex.   
  
"Von meinem Vater", stellte Elizabeth zeitgleich bitter fest. Verachtung glomm in ihren braunen Augen auf. "Wie einfallsreich."   
  
Greeds Lächeln verstärkte sich. "Seht das Leben als ein Spiel an, Mrs. Turner. Als ein Puzzlespiel und betrachtet die Lösegeldforderungen nur als ein einziges Puzzleteilchen." Er machte eine bedächtige Pause. "Von... vielen... des gesamten Spiels."   
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
.   
  
Zur selben Zeit. An Bord der Black Pearl.   
  
Sie knallte ihm ihren Hut mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch.   
  
Jack riss geschockt die Augen auf, als die Rumflasche bedenklich wackelte und ließ seine Hand hervorschnellen, um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. _´Puh. Glück gehabt.`_   
  
Er hatte bereits zur Kenntnis genommen, dass seine Tür alles andere als ruhig geöffnet worden und ein Wirbelwind namens Anamaria hineingestürmt war.   
  
"Welches Spiel spielst du, Jack? !", forderte sie mit vor Zorn getränkter Stimme zu wissen.   
  
Er blickte auf und war sofort mit lodernden dunklen Augen konfrontiert. "Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, wünsche ich", begrüßte er sie, betont höflich, jedoch etwas lallend.   
  
Ein harter Zug lag um ihren vollen Mund und ließ Jack seufzen. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, dass seine Crew den neuen ´Schiffsjungen` so wortlos akzeptiert hatte, doch er hatte sich offenkundig zu früh gefreut.   
  
"Dieser Junge wollte die Pearl entern und du hast _nichts_ Besseres zu tun, als ihn zum neuen Schiffsjungen zu machen? ! ?"   
  
"Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn werfen, keine Sorge", antwortete er gelassen.   
  
"Du bist zu vertrauensselig, Jack."   
  
Er nickte leicht. Vielsagend sah er sie an. "Du wirst ein Grund haben, dies zu denken, nicht wahr?"   
  
Anamaria presste die Lippen zusammen. "Weil ich logisch denke und du noch nicht einmal weißt, wie man ´Logik` buchstabiert!"   
  
Jack grinste verwegen. "L. O. G. I - "  
  
"Oh, halt die Klappe!", fiel sie ihm entnervt ins Wort.   
  
Jack schürzte die Lippen. Dann fielen ihm wieder seine höflichen Manieren ein. "Schluck Rum?" Er hielt ihr die Flasche entgegen, doch dann sah er gerade noch rechtzeitig ein spitzbübisches Funkeln in ihren fast schwarzen Augen, als Anamaria danach greifen wollte, und zog seinen Schatz wieder zurück. Er hatte nicht große Lust, den kostbaren Inhalt über seinen Kopf geschüttet zu bekommen. "Du weißt, wo die Rumkammer ist", sagte er also.   
  
"Nun, Jack?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an und überging sein zurückgezogenes Angebot des Rums. Ihre klare Stimme hatte einen lauernden Ton angenommen. "Warum hast du ihm zum Schiffsjungen erkoren? Anstatt ihn in im Käfig verrecken zu lassen? Oder noch besser, ihn über Bord zu werfen?"   
  
"Im Grunde hat mir sein Name nicht gefallen, doch die Art wie er es sagte, gefiel mir, so entschied ich mich um und - "   
  
"Das scheint mir sehr vage und unklar zu sein", unterbrach Anamaria ihn scharf. "Erwartest du, dass ich die Lücken selbst ausfülle?"   
  
Jack grinste. "Keine schlechte Idee."   
  
Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Halbschlitze.   
  
"Und wo wir schon beim Thema sind", fuhr Jack fort, "entsinne ich mich, dass _ich_ der Captain bin und _meine_ Crew meine Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren hat, ganz gleich, wie sie ausfallen."   
  
Anamaria biss sich auf die Unterlippen. Ihre langen Wimpern warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf ihre Wangen. "Um genau zu sein schuldest du uns etwas, weil wir dich bei deiner Flucht vor der Hinrichtung aus dem Wasser gezogen haben, und ich im Übrigen immer noch ein Schiff von dir bekomme!"   
  
"Das ist zwar ganz und gar nicht unser Thema, aber nun gut", meinte Jack belustigt. "Schweifen wir ab. Nur, du hattest ein Schiff. Erinnerst du dich? Nicht mein Problem, dass du es nicht behalten, sondern die Black Pearl mit entführt hast."   
  
Dann grinste er spöttisch. "Aber wozu eigentlich diese Aufregung wegen dem Jungen? Angst vor einem Welpen, Anamaria?"   
  
Klatsch.   
  
Diese Ohrfeige hatte gesessen. _´Die habe ich aber nicht verdient`_, dachte er grummelnd.   
  
Fraggle tschilpte belustigt. Der schwarze Vogel hatte die Konservation aufmerksam verfolgt, so schien es Jack, und er glaubte die Bestätigung ob seiner Vermutung, darüber, warum Jimmy es nichts ausmachte, dass Fraggle in der Kajüte des Captains blieb, gefunden zu haben. Einmal Spion, immer Spion, aye?   
  
"Ich hätte noch nicht einmal Angst, dieses Schiff zu übernehmen!", zischte Anamaria, griff nach ihrem Hut, drehte um und stürmte wieder hinaus. Nicht, ohne die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zuzustoßen, so dass Jack eine Grimasse zog.   
  
Dann starrte er nachdenklich in die Leere. "Beschönigende Worte für ´Meuterei`, eh?", sagte er zu Fraggle gewandt.   
  
Seine Hand griff zur Rumflasche. _´Warum denken eigentlich immer alle in meiner Gegenwart als Captain grundsätzlich an Meuterei?` _  
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
.   
  
Etwas später. Malice.   
  
Greed wollte sich wohl von seiner ganz besonderen großzügigen Seite zeigen und erlaubte Will und Elizabeth an Deck zu gehen, doch natürlich nicht ohne Begleitung von Ritzo.   
  
"Wenn das so weitergeht, wird er noch zu unserem Schatten", murmelte Will, als sie nach oben gingen.   
  
Frische Seeluft drang ihnen entgegen. Der Himmel war dunkel und übersäht mit hellen, weißblauen Sternen, die aus unerreichbarer Ferne zu ihnen hinabfunkelten und aus der Nacht ein Perlennetz zu weben schienen. Die Mondsichel tauchte das Wasser in goldsilbriges Licht, und es war ruhig.   
  
Hin und wieder drang ein Murmeln zu ihnen, irgendwo saßen wohl ein paar der Piraten zusammen, die jedoch keine Notiz von den Gefangenen zu nehmen schienen.   
  
Will spürte, wie sich Elizabeths warme Hand um die Seine schloss und er drückte sie sanft zu. Vielleicht sollte er besorgt sein, aber irgendwie war es nicht. Noch nicht. Das mag gut daran liegen, dass sie trotz allem gut behandelt wurden und der Captain sich überaus höflich verhielt. Entweder hielt er sich schlichtweg für etwas Besseres oder aber es lag _mehr_ an seinem Benehmen dahinter, als es den Anschein hatte, und welches ihn vorsichtig machen sollte. Undurchsichtige Charaktere waren immer mit Aufmerksamkeit zu begegnen.   
  
"Wohin segeln wir?", fragte er Ritzo beiläufig, als er seinen Blick über das Meer schweifen ließ.   
  
"Das geht dich einen scheiß Dreck an, klar", schnauzte Ritzo. Er stand neben ihm und zielte wie immer mit seiner Waffe auf sie beide. "Reicht mir schon, dass ich euer Kindermädchen spielen muss."   
  
Will grinste flüchtig. "Niemand zwingt dich dazu." Er sah ihn kurz an. Listig. "Nicht wahr?"   
  
Er konnte beobachten, wie Ritzo die Lippen zusammen presste und seine freie Hand sich zu einer Faust ballte. "Klappe, verdammt. Oder ich mach' Hackfleisch aus dir."   
  
Will spürte, wie Elizabeth warnend ihren Händedruck verstärkte, aber er ließ sich nicht davon beirren. Wenn man für sie Lösegeld haben wollte, müsste man sie wenigstens noch für die nächste Zeit am Leben lassen. Was Ritzo sagte, waren nichts als leere Drohungen. "Du spuckst gerne große Töne, wenn Greed nicht dabei ist, hm?", stellte er leise lächelnd fest. In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es.   
  
"Für dich immer noch _Captain_ Greed, Jungchen", blaffte Ritzo und überging Wills Bemerkung.   
  
"Sind eigentlich alle Piraten immer so captainfixiert?", fragte Elizabeth spöttisch. Ein Schatten regte sich hinter Ritzo und entpuppte sich als der große Pirat mit den schwarzen Rastazöpfen vom Überfall. "Na, Ritzo? Alles unter Kontrolle?" Er grinste und seine weißen Zähne blitzten in der dunklen Nacht hell auf.   
  
"Natürlich, Schleimscheißer", motzte Ritzo.   
  
Der Pirat verdrehte die Augen, doch sein Grinsen blieb. "Gut gelaunt, he? Ist ja auch nichts Neues."   
  
"Es dauert nicht mehr lange und er bekommt einen Nervenzusammenbruch", warf Elizabeth ein.   
  
"Was soll das denn heißen, Püppchen?", fragte Ritzo entrüstet. Er stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Das ist doch wohl `ne Unverschämtheit!"   
  
"Nun", fing Elizabeth aufschneidend an. "Du bist immer viel zu aufgeregt und überdreht. Das geht auf Dauer nicht gut." Sie lächelte siegesgewiss, doch Will kannte sie gut genug, und sah einen angespannten Hauch um ihre Lippen, der ihre innerliche Unruhe verriet.   
  
Der andere Pirat lachte leise.   
  
Ritzo hingegen hatte vor Empörung die Lippen geschürzt, bedachte Elizabeth mit blitzenden Blicken, dann schnellte er hervor, riss sie zu sich und hielt ihr einen Dolch an die Kehle.   
  
Elizabeth schrie auf.   
  
"Nun, warum reizt du mich dann? Nie gehört, dass es gefährlich sein könnte?", zischte Ritzo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah an ihrem. Dunkle Schatten huschten über seine helle Iris.   
  
Will entschied, genug gesehen zu haben. Er glitt hinter ihr hinweg, vorsichtig, er war ja noch verletzt, machte eine schnelle Bewegung und hatte den Säbel des anderen Piraten gezogen. "Hey", rief dieser aufgebracht, doch Will hielt die gewaltige Klinge schon an Ritzos Hals.   
  
"Lass sie los", befahl er eisern.   
  
Der andere Pirat zückte seine Schusswaffe und hielt sie an Wills Schläfe. "Waffe her", befahl dieser. "Oder ich bringe dich um."   
  
"In dem Augenblick, in dem du abdrückst, bringe ich Ritzo um", presste Will hervor.   
  
"In dem Augenblick, in dem du mich umbringst, bringe ich dein Püppchen um", drohte Ritzo gereizt. Sanft ritzte er seine Dolchklinge in die zarte Haut Elizabeths. Sofort quoll rotes Blut hervor.   
  
"Eine Pattsituation", fasste Elizabeth mutlos zusammen, sie klang angespannt und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht vor Nervosität.   
  
Die Spannung war fast schon zu spüren, sosehr schien die Atmosphäre zu knistern.   
  
Ritzo kam endlich auf die Idee, dass er mit seiner Schusswaffe ja auch auf Will zielen könnte. Er kam dem nach, indem er Elizabeth zwar los ließ, die Klinge aber immer noch bedrohlich an ihrem Hals hielt, und gestattete sich ein selbstgefälliges Lachen. "Und noch dazu bringe ich dich um", triumphierte er.   
  
"Eh", warf sein Kamerad verwirrt ein. "Moment mal, Turner habe ich doch schon umgebracht."   
  
"Tze", machte Ritzo ärgerlich. Dann sah er in die Runde, etwas ratlos. "Und was jetzt?"   
  
"Ihr könnt uns nicht umbringen, das würde euch um euer Lösegeld bringen", warf Will nun ein.   
  
"Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie sehr mir das am Arsch vorbeigeht", erwiderte Ritzo böse. In seinen blauen Augen blitzte es.   
  
Will glaubte ihm aufs Wort.  
  
"Mir geht es nicht am Arsch vorbei", verkündete der andere Pirat. "Außerdem würde uns der Captain umbringen."   
  
Will sah, wie es in Ritzos Augen auffunkelte, so intensiv, dass es an gefährlichem Jähzorn kaum zu übertreffen war. "Dann _meutern_ wir", zischte er leise.   
  
Der dunkle Pirat straffte sich. Seine dunklen Augen waren bedrohlich auf den blonden Piraten gerichtet. "Das habe ich überhört", sagte er steif.   
  
Will verfolgte den interessanten Wortwechsel.   
  
"Das wäre gegen die Richtlinien", fuhr der Pirat fort.   
  
Ritzo schnaubte. "Das Leben ist ein Spiel", fing er an und schien einen Spruch zu rezitieren. "Es gibt Regeln und Richtlinien." Er warf seinem Schiffskameraden einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, in denen List und Tücke auflauerten. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem überheblichen Lächeln. "Und es gibt Leute, die sich daran halten." Sein Lächeln nahm maßlos arrogante Züge an. "Und diese Leute, Foiler, diese Leute nennt man Verlierer."   
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
.   
  
Zur gleichen Zeit. Port Royal.   
  
"Gouverneur Swann?"   
  
Commodore Norrington betrat den Raum, eine Papierrolle in den Händen haltend.   
  
"Commodore, gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Besorgt sah Gouverneur Swann Norrington entgegen.   
  
"Die Piraten fordern Lösegeld für Eure Tochter und... Will Turner." Norrington gab ihm die Papierrolle und sah zu, wie der Gouverneur diese hastig entfaltete und die unverschämte Botschaft mit nervösen Blicken überflog.   
  
_Seid gegrüßt, Gouverneur Swann.  
Ich möchte ein Spiel mit Euch spielen.  
Das, was Ihr sucht, befindet sich in unserer Gewalt. Findet es.  
100 000 Goldtaler oder die nächste Botschaft wird die Todesnachricht Eurer Tochter und Will Turner sein. Geschrieben mit ihrem Blut.  
Auf der beigefügten Karte ist markiert, wo Ihr den Schatz bringen sollt.  
Nun seid Ihr mit dem nächsten Spielzug an der Reihe.  
Es grüßt Euch,  
Captain John Greed. _  
  
Dann sah er auf. Er war blass geworden. "Ich werde zahlen."   
  
"Aber Sir", wandte Norrington ein. Er hatte die Karte hervor geholt und reichte sie Swann. Das Gold sollte auf einer dieser kleinen, unbewohnten Inseln abgeliefert werden.   
Doch er hatte bereits seine Spione ausschwärmen lassen, welche die Malice finden sollten. Und wenn er schon mal dabei war, auch die Black Pearl. Er wollte ein für alle Mal mit diesem Piratengesindel abrechnen.   
  
"Commodore, Ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass es hier um meine Tochter geht", erinnerte Swann ihn.   
  
"Sir, ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag", entgegnete Norrington ruhig, aber autoritär. Seine kühlen, dunklen Augen ruhten auf der Papierrolle, ehe er seinen Blick hob. "Wir gehen zum Schein auf ihre Forderungen ein und im rechten Augenblick schlagen wir zu und lassen sie allesamt hinrichten." Es klang mehr wie ein Befehl, denn nach einem Vorschlag.   
  
Und der Gouverneur nickte ergeben. "Tut, was Ihr für richtig haltet, aber bringt mir meine Tochter genesen wieder zurück."   
  
In des Commodores Augen glitzerte es tückisch. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass von Will Turner nicht die Rede war. Auch wenn Swann es für selbstverständlich halten mag, dass auch dieser verruchte Turner befreit und zurück gebracht werden würde - es war eine Sache, etwas zu _meinen_, und eine ganz andere, etwas zu _sagen_.   
  
.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
.   
  
Spät in der Nacht. Black Pearl.   
  
Jimmy Silver beugte sich über die Reling und fand es überaus witzig, in das schäumende Wasser, welches gegen die Pearl klatschte, zu spucken.   
  
Gibbs stand neben ihn und schien schon recht betrunken zu sein. Er erstarrte plötzlich und deutete dann aufgeregt ins Wasser. "Schau`, Jimmy, eine Flaschenpost!"   
  
Erstaunt folgte Jimmy seinem Blick. Gibbs hatte entweder besonders gute Augen oder er war doch noch nicht so betrunken, wie es den Anschein hatte. Oder, fügte Jimmy gedanklich hinzu, er war es so derart, dass er halluzinierte.   
  
Er halluzinierte nicht, stellte Jimmy fest, als er ebenfalls eine Flasche im Mondlicht aufleuchten sah, die in den sanften Wellen des Meeres auf und ab schaukelte.   
  
Er grinste flüchtig, dann nahm er ein Tau und ließ sich direkt ins Wasser abseilen.   
  
"Jimmy!", rief Gibbs, aber der Junge wusste, was er tat.   
  
Rasch schwamm er zur Flasche und angelte sich am Seil wieder hoch. Gibbs half ihm. Oben angekommen beugten sie ihre Köpfe über die Flasche und studierten sie.   
  
In der Tat, ein Stück Pergament lag darin.   
  
"Öffne es!", rief Gibbs aufgeregt.   
  
"Sollen wir sie nicht dem Captain bringen?", fragte Jimmy.   
  
Gibbs murrte. "Na gut."   
  
Sie liefen zu Jack, der am Steuerrad stand und stark nach Rum roch.   
  
"Captain?", rief Jimmy. "Gibbs hat eine Flaschenpost entdeckt!" Er hielt sie ihm entgegen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.   
  
Jack schaute auf die Flasche, ohne das Steuerrad loszulassen.   
  
Jimmy konnte nicht sagen, ob er es tat, um den Kurs zu halten oder ob er etwas brauchte, um sich stützen, damit er das Gleichgewicht nicht verlor.   
  
"Sieh mal einer an", lallte er. Eine Alkoholfahne schlug Jimmy entgegen. "Da schreibt uns jemand. Wie überaus bemmmerkennswert."   
  
"Sollen wir die Flasche öffnen, Jack?", fragte Gibbs und riss Jimmy die Flasche aus der Hand. Doch dann zögerte er. "Aber was ist, wenn sie nicht für uns gedacht ist? Es bringt Unglück die Post fremder Leute zu lesen."   
  
Jack warf Gibbs einen langen Blick zu. "Es bringt noch mehr Unglück, wwenn die Post in die ffalschen Hännde gerät, Gibbs. Und das kann man von unseren Händen nicht behaupten, aye?"   
  
Gibbs grinste. "Nein, kann man nicht." Und schon hatte er den Korken herausgezogen und fischte das Pergamentstück heraus. Hastig rollte er es auf. Flaschenpost war ja auch zu aufregend!   
  
Jimmy sah ihm über die Schulter. Schwarzrote Buchstaben schimmerten ihn entgegen und schienen beinahe undeutsam und mysteriös im silbrigen Mondlicht.   
  
"Captain, es ist für Euch!", rief er aus.   
  
Jack ließ seine rechte Hand vom Steuerrad los und machte eine armausschweifende Bewegung. "Ich bin nnun mmal üüberall heißbegehrt!"   
  
Diesmal war es Jimmy, der Jack einen langen Blick zuwarf. "Schon klar, Captain", kommentiere er trocken.   
  
"Was steht drin?", verlangte Jack zu wissen.   
  
"Yo ho, Jack Sparrow", las Jimmy laut vor. Die Worte entschwanden ihm flüssig aus dem Mund und glitten über das Meer wie leises Echo. "Yo ho."   
  
"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow", murmelte Jack zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
  
Jimmy ignorierte es und las weiter: "Freundschaft hat einen Makel: sie schwächt. Ihr findet Euren Freund auf einer Insel, die dazu bestimmt war, Euer verdammtes Leben für immer zu beherrschen. Die Insel, die von Eurer meuternden Crew dazu auserkoren war, Euch dem Schicksalswink des Vergessens zu überlassen. Das Leben ist ein Spiel. Und Ihr seid eine Figur von vielen. Oder, um es in Euren Worten zu sagen: Rettet Turner, oder er wird des Todes sein. Ihr seid dran mit dem nächsten Spielzug. Klar soweit?  
Captain John Greed."   



End file.
